Don't Forget
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song; you can't forget it. At all. NaruSaku. Side SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

We'd broken up a few months ago and I can't say I agree with the decision because I honestly don't. It still hurts seeing him walking down the halls, laughing with other girls. He used to walk down the halls with me; his laughter was _mine._

But when it happened, when he said, "I think we should break up," I didn't disagree. I was baffled, but I didn't disagree.

I only shrugged and said, "okay."

That night I spent it crying my eyes out. Even now, when he smiles at me like nothing happened, I can't help but yearn for him.

I miss him horribly and convincing myself it was for the best has become tougher and tougher.

-

-

"Ne, Sakura... you look like crap."

My eyes slowly open only to see three heads squished together before me, eyeing me like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"Bags under your eyes, your skin is dry... are you on your period?"

Yamanaka Ino raises both thin eyebrows, "you know I have stuff for that right? My mom got me this really good cream..."

But I only shut my eyes, head falling on my open arms.

"I don't think that's it, Ino," says Sabaku Temari as she scrutinizes the top of my head. My hair probably looks like crap. I haven't washed it in a week.

"Sakura, baby," this one voice is softer, full of affection and I feel two warm hands cup my cheeks. "What's wrong? You know you can tell us..."

Homeroom is empty except for another girl in the back of the class nobody minds. It's too early anyway, so the rest of the students are outside loitering around.

"Is it him?" asks Ino knowingly. I can feel my eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, Sakura," Temari says, standing up to her full height. Honestly, the girl is beautiful and gifted. I use the term gifted very, very loosely. "You have to get over him already!"

"You agreed to the breakup," Hinata scolds. She and I are alike physically somewhat. Our sizes are exact except when it comes to our bras. We used to share clothes back in our younger years, but now that we're older we've each developed our own styles. Sometimes though, we may share some cute shirt or adorable shorts. "I don't think you have a right to sulk like this. Get over it already-- _he_ did!"

Temari smacks her arm, raising her eyebrows. "Damn, Hina! You suck at giving advice!"

I sigh, open eyes drifting toward the window. It's beautiful outside. Against popular belief my favorite season isn't spring... it's fall. And right now it suits my mood too perfectly.

"I'm giving way better advice than any of you," she scoffs, crossing her arms. Today she's sporting the school uniform like she always does, except this time the blazer has a skull sewn on the bottom left. This is what she became as she grew older. Little shy Hinata grew out to be a total bad ass but still the best friend a girl could have.

Her violet eyes fix on me and she smiles without smiling. "Move on."

I know it's all for me. I know she does it with a good heart because she loves me but it still stings. I don't think I'm ready to move on. So, instead of keeping quiet and not doing something I'll regret later on I stand abruptly, not looking at any of them.

"Like you would know," I bark at her.

She doesn't cringe or anything; this is Hinata. She doesn't take things to heart, especially from me.

"Sakura..." Ino starts, reaching for me with her blue nails. Her face is twisted in sympathy and I scoff in disgust, swatting her hand away.

Soon enough I'm walking out, more sad and heartbroken than actually angry, with Ino and Temari looking at my back helplessly while Hinata only rolls her eyes.

Is it weird if I say that she and I are in fact the closest two in the group?

Well, we are. I met her first in preschool. We were wearing the same little dress except hers was purple and mines was pink. Of course I hated her at first-- that was _my_ special dress-- but Hinata had been different back then. She was shy and, dare I say it, a total pushover.

The whole first day I was mad at her while she apologized over and over without needing to. It was during nap time that we got closer... we both had beanie babies to sleep with instead of teddy bears like everyone else.

Point is, I was going to regret snapping at Hinata the way I did and it was probably going to add more stress over the whole breakup thing.

My angry stomping down the surprisingly deserted halls slows down to a casual walk, since now I am distracted by the grand view I am provided of the school campus.

Then I hear voices.

"I just don't see why I have to come here so early," complains a voice I know very well. It's scratchy and often times annoying. "I don't care if you wake up early and come to school-- 'cause we all know you're a total TP. But not me, dude. I am supposed to over sleep and come late. It comes with the rep."

Another voice retorts, "what rep, baka? You don't even have one."

The second voice makes me stop on my tracks, and soon I am back tracking but it's too late because---

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Damn it.

Uzumaki Naruto beams when he sees me, forgetting the argument he was having and turning his attention to me solely. He's now walking towards my general direction even though my back tracking has yet to slow down.

The raven he was arguing with acts like he doesn't see me, and instead gazes out the window and to the soccer field.

"Na... Naruto! Hey!"

"Where are you going?" he asks, finally stopping. His arms were opened for a hug, but I'm still walking backwards.

"Homeroom," I quickly say and make a mad dash.

Behind me I hear him say, "what's wrong with her?"

Sasuke says nothing.

-

-

First period is a total pain because I'm in it with everyone. To my left is Hinata, who is gazing out the window in thought. To my right sits Temari, occasionally gazing at me behind her book. Ino sits behind me, throwing folded notes I ignore. As if that wasn't bad enough Sasuke sits directly in front of me while Naruto sits to his left, in front of Hinata.

They're all trying to get my attention except for the two ravens, who leave me alone.

I concentrate on the classwork, pushing all the whispering voices and folded papers out of my my mind and desk.

When the bell finally rings it is needless to say they all crowd around me as I start to hastily pack my bag. I'm ready to scream when a hand clamps around my wrist and pulls me out of the circle dragging me out of the classroom.

It's Sasuke.

"We need to talk," he says, meeting my eyes after so many days of not doing so. My own green ones fall to the ground and I want to run and throw up at the same time.

"About what?"

"Don't act dumb," he says. "We need to talk about _us_."

Us. I almost laugh.

"Fine."

"After school?"

I shake my head. "I have band practice."

"Skip."

I glare at him. "I have responsibilities to withhold, unlike you. Why can't we just talk during lunch?"

He doesn't act surprised at my little outburst and only shrugs. "Okay. See you at lunch."

Sasuke walks away and I just stand there. That was the first conversation we had after the breakup.

Yeah, he's the guy.

"You could've skipped rehearsal you know..."

I don't jump or gasp because of course Hinata's standing there. Of course.

"Please don't," is all I say, walking past her to second period. She doesn't follow me, and instead waits for the other girls and even Naruto, who was interrogating them, to come out.

"What was that about?" asks Ino as she walks out holding her back pack over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Hinata merely says, walking toward their next class.

-

-

**A/N:**

My first NaruSaku.

Side pairing: SasuHina (of course).

Inspired by the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say I was absolutely regretting lunch time. The idea if speaking to Sasuke again gave me a thrill deep in the back of my head, but for the most part I was scared.

What did he want to talk about? Is he going to say we can't even be friends? I don't think it'd surprise me, actually. After The Breakup I don't think we can go back to the friendship we once had. It doesn't mean I want to lose him, though.

I always thought he was the one. Since I first laid eyes on him I _knew_ he was The One. My youth was spent with such thoughts. I even planned out our wedding, our children, their names; it was all meant to be.

But as the lunch bell rang and I clung to my books I realized that all along it had been just me. I was always the one putting forth the effort; the one who planned the dates, everything. He was just there.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

Ino's peppy voice was ignored as I strutted out of the classroom, the dread knotting my stomach making me want to throw up. What exactly did he have to say to me?

He always avoided me after we broke up. Never looking me in the eye anymore or not speaking as much as I know he's capable of. Did he want to tell me not to get close to him? Was he going to tell me he needed his space?

I felt like crying all of a sudden. I actually had to stop and lean against a wall, trying to control my rapid heart. Just what did he want to say to me?

-

-

"What was that about?" asked Temari, standing behind Ino in the classroom. The platinum blonde was still standing there, watching the door her friend had just walked through.

"She must be hungry," said another voice, and they all turned to Naruto. "Seems she and Sasuke skipped breakfast."

Although his smile was goofy, deep inside he knew better. He wasn't the idiot most made him out to be.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked suddenly, not noticing the raven anywhere.

"She must be hungry too."

-

-

Instead of entering the canteen like everyone else was, I continued down the hall to the fire exit. Without hesitance I began to walk up the steps, knowing very well what awaited me at the top.

Sasuke only ate in the cafeteria while dating me, but I knew he preferred to dine on the roof. Even while by himself he hardly ate, just stare at the scenery with empty eyes.

That was what first attracted me to him, beside his gorgeous looks.

_It was third period and I was fulfilling my duties as teacher assistant. I was sent to the main office to retrieve something when the lunch bell rang. I was starving, so I began to speed-walk. Ino had made her special lunch and I wanted nothing but to bask in it._

_Sadly, my teacher had other plans._

_Just as I was heading back to the classroom, a large manila envelope under my arm, I was caught off guard by a large gust of wind. I glanced around, knowing there shouldn't be open windows during autumn-- leaves could easily make their way in._

_My eyes fell on the emergency exit and the darkening stairs. Did something leave the door open?_

_I bit my lip, deciding whether I should listen to my stomach or my mind. _

_With a roll of my green orbs I stomped up the steps, ready to give whoever was up there a piece of my mind._

_That's when I first saw him._

_He sat against the wall, head resting as his chest rose and fell. His eyes were closed, wind blowing his soft raven locks on to his face._

_My mouth was open, words lost._

_That's when I first saw him. That was when I knew I had to have him._

Now I stood by the familiar door, my hand hovering over the knob. Sweat was actually rolling down my neck and time seemed to have stopped. Squeezing my eyes I yanked the door open, only to be met with a large gust of wind, this time warm and sweet.

It was empty, and for a split second I feared it had all been a joke. He had lied, wanting to see if I really would go out there. He was probably laughing right now.

"Took you long enough," said a familiar voice and relief washed over me like a bucket of cold water.

I stepped outside, sunlight blinding me. Sasuke sat against the wall right beside the door, his eyes closed.

It was suddenly very hard to swallow.

"Sit," he ordered, and I fell to my knees. He made me so weak, even now when I should probably hate him.

"I want to make this short and sweet," he started, his pure black eyes falling on me. I suppressed a shudder.

"I've moved on."

Suddenly it felt like the whole world was falling on me. It wasn't that I was expecting us to date again, but hearing him say it so bluntly... it stung.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings," he said, watching my eyes closely. He could read me like a book. "It's the exact opposite, I'm trying to cut you from unnecessary pain. I've moved on, but I still wish to be friends. I want to be able to have a conversation with you without feeling like shit."

My eyes fell and I was losing it. I knew I was going to cry. I could feel it.

"Sakura... I can't say I'm sorry, since this was eventually going to happen. You should find someone more deserving."

"I--" my voice was hoarse, but that wasn't what stopped me.

Someone had jumped from the roof behind us, and right now I was glancing at white slippers.

"I really don't need to hear this," said a voice I recognized. It made me angry, so damn angry.

What was Hinata doing here?

I stared up at her, but she was glancing straight ahead. "Didn't mean to overhear," she continued, "so I'll just leave now. Excuse me."

And she was gone.

My eyes were on Sasuke, and he didn't seem as surprised as I was.

"You were saying?" He was acting like she never even interrupted.

"I'm moving on too," was all that left my lips, "but I can't promise friendship at the moment."

I stood, dusting off my skirt. "I hope you understand."

He stayed silent, so I just left. When I reached the bottom step I wasn't surprised to find tears rolling down my cheeks.

It hurt so damn bad.

-

-

**A/N:**

Thank you so much to those of you read/reviewed.

I do apologize for not replying to the reviews, it's well... because I'm lazy.  
I procrastinate on stuff like that.

I just have one question:

When describing Sasuke's eye color, what word is usually used?

It's not ebony nor black... it's a stone, I think.  
I just can't remember and it's pissing me off.

I am also aware that there is a 90% chance of me finding out right after I submit this before any of you get a chance to reply.

Well, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura, are you alright?"

His voice was familiar and warm, but for some reason it wouldn't stop the tears. With my eyes shut tight I began to sob, hiccuping here and there. My shoulders were trembling and my knees were weakening.

I heard unsure steps approach me, and without even thinking I wrapped my arms around the person before me. Naruto gave a jolt, but I refused to let go. My fingers clung to his shirt as my face hid in his neck, tears rolling down his shoulder.

With time his arms reached my back, patting uncertainly.

"It hurts so much," I whispered, and he gasped. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and a sob broke through.

I don't know how long I held on to him, but it felt good. It felt really good.

-

-

"Where were you?" Ino asked Hinata as she approached their usual dining spot. It was under a leafy sakura tree, which was now covered in buds.

Temari munched on the sausage octopi as Hinata dropped down beside her, with a sigh leaning on her shoulder. Still chewing, Temari offered what was left on her chopsticks to Hinata, who only opened her mouth. The dirty blonde rolled her eyes and shoved in the chopsticks, which made Hinata smile gratefully.

Ino closed her bento, and shoved her face in the raven's. "I said, _where were you?_"

Hinata only closed her eyes, groaning. "Around..."

Temari snorted, laughing into her fist.

"Hyuuga Hinata, who do you think you're fooling? Where. Were. You?"

She opened her eyes and eyed Ino for a while, before yawning and standing abruptly. "I think I want some strawberry milk."

Temari only laughed louder as Hinata walked away, leaving Ino gaping.

"Aren't I entitled to know?" she squeaked.

The darker blonde chuckled, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not really."

-

-

I had remained with Naruto the rest of lunch, sitting by the old koi pond by the back of the school. There weren't any koi in it, it was only a mossy hole filled with dirty water. But it was quiet and calming, the trees swaying with the occasional breeze.

Naruto sat on my right, legs crossed as he slurped some ramen he bought at the canteen. I only watched him, knees up to my chin.

He made me feel so much better.

"Do ya want some?" he asked, shoving the bowl at me. I shook my head softly.

"No, not really."

If I ate anything I would throw it up, I knew. I hadn't an appetite for anything.

"Okay." It was silent once again, except for the occasional slurping noises.

Suddenly the slurping noises stopped, and I turned my green eyes to the side only to realize that he still wasn't finished, but was in fact glancing at me.

"What is it?"

Naruto, the joyous blonde, blushed a kiss me pink. "It was Sasuke, wasn't it? He made you cry, didn't he?"

My eyes were wide, I knew, but I suppressed the startled jump that made my shoulders momentarily shake.

"You were speaking to him on the roof..."

I turned quickly to the abandoned pond, watching as the breeze played with the surface.

"We talked," I started slowly. "I guess it didn't quite agree with me, huh?"

Naruto put down the bowl and turned to face me fully.

"You should find someone more deserving," he said quietly, and I jumped up. I didn't like where it was all going. Too much, too soon.

"Uh.. we should go back, I think I heard the bell ring..." I heard no such bell, but anything to get me out of this situation.

Naruto nodded, face covered by his blonde locks. "Yeah..."

I almost felt bad. But I knew better-- I couldn't lead him on. It wouldn't be fair.

When he had picked up what was left of his lunch, we headed out of the yard and into the school grounds.

Who knew I'd regret it?

-

-

Hinata rummaged through her blazer pocket until she took out a hundred yen coin. With arched eyebrows and a pleased smile she slipped the coin in the vending machine, and when she was about to press the button for strawberry milk a hand shot out from behind her and hit another button.

"You didn't have to leave," said the voice, owner of the rude hand.

She sighed and bent down to pick up the bottle, only to scoff in disgust. "Tomato juice? _Seriously?_"

Sasuke let his arm fall and it landed on her shoulder, sitting there limply.

"You didn't have to leave."

Hinata turned around, shoving the cold bottle in his chest. That was her first mistake.

Smirking, Sasuke slammed her on the vending machine, pressing his body against hers. Hinata raised her eyes and they fell on his onyx ones.

That was her second and last mistake.

His lips crashed on hers before she could ready herself. The bottle was numbing her hand and seeping through his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

When he finally moved back, Hinata found herself breathing hard and not as annoyed as before, but still annoyed nonetheless.

"Don't -- do -- that!" she exclaimed, still a little out of breath.

He smiled a rare smile, and leaned into her, his nose rubbing against her cheek. "Why'd you leave?" he whispered.

She shoved him away a little weakly, handing him the disgusting juice.

"What do you mean why? You never told me you were going to talk to her. God damn it, Sasuke! Don't you realize she's my best friend?"

"Yeah?" he said coyly, leaning back into her. "That didn't stop you from falling for me."

Her cheeks burned crimson, mostly of anger. "Sh--shut up! I told you not to approach me during school hours!"

"Aw," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck, "but you're just so tempting..."

-

-

It happened in slow motion, which makes it even harder to explain.

As Naruto and I trudged back to the school grounds, I had the urge to get something to drink. When I told Naruto, he wordlessly accompanied me.

He offered me a hundred yen, but I refused. Instead I fished a hundred yen from my own pocket, flipping it in midair as we reached the vending machines.

There were voices, but that wasn't abnormal, so I continued on my path-- until I realized who those voices belonged to.

Naruto didn't seem to hear them, because he seemed startled when I broke into a run.

And when I got there--

"What the _fuck?_"

Hinata and Sasuke were... hugging. Against the vending machines.

Oh, kill me.

-

-

**N/A**

Hmm... I really enjoy writing short chapters.

Not only do I update sooner, but shit just gets done quicker, ya know?

Well, thanks for reading/reviewing.

**I know Sasuke's kinda being disgustingly OOC, but...just... ignore...it.  
Or try to, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It was like walking in on your parents having sex but much, much worse and less scarring. My heart had dropped to my stomach and I was either going to scream or faint. Turns out I did neither, but I sure felt like shit.

Sasuke was still glued to her, head on her shoulder as if he had given up the idea of lying. Hinata, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Behind me Naruto went, "oh _fuck_," really quietly.

I must have been shaking-- I could feel my fists balling. How, exactly, do you confront things like this?

-

-

Hinata couldn't breathe-- it felt as if though something would blow up if she did. Sasuke, though, was quick on his feet. He was thinking.

"Ugh," he groaned, "thanks for that," he said much slower, standing straight. "Wouldn't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

Lavender orbs met with onyx ones and he arched his eyebrows-- subtly, hinting.

Taking the tomato juice from her hand he opened it and took a long swig, the thick drink rolling down his throat.

"Ah-- my anemia has been acting up a lot."

He turned, and Hinata could only blink.

He was _way_ too sneaky.

-

-

I had already known he suffered from anemia -- but that it affected him like that? _That_ was new.

He finally turned towards me, and seemed surprised to find me there.

"Oh, Sakura... Naruto... Good day to you both."

What was he trying to pull?

With a nod he proceeded to take another swig from the perspiring bottle.

"Hyuuga here might have just saved my life. My anemia was acting up (since I'm always skipping meals) and I couldn't find any money on me... luckily, she offered to buy me this--" he extended the hand with the bottle in it "--and ended up saving my life. I was so weak... almost there passed out!"

Sasuke was trying way too hard; this was nothing like him. But I was slowly catching on. If the fool wanted to act like nothing had happened, then nothing did. He was my ex-boyfriend. I shouldn't care anymore.

"Is this true, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked from way behind me. Even he wasn't convinced.

Hinata still stood in front of the vending machine, looking as rigid as ever. She looked up, startled, then glanced at the back of Sasuke's head and nodded.

She didn't seem caught off guard anymore, more like her usual self. "Yes," she said, voice as normal as ever, "he seemed very weak. I even offered to take him to the nurse."

A laugh left my lips. A miserable, sarcastic laugh.

"That's good, wouldn't want anything bad happening to my ex-boyfriend." Because that was all he was now, wasn't it? Just another ex. And if he wanted to roll around with my best friend I didn't care-- _because he was just an ex._

I started to walk past them, noticing how Hinata's eyes fell to the ground. Of course he would "move on"; _I_ had to get over it. _Of course_ he'd start seeing other girls. But _Hinata?_ _My_ Hinata? I just can't seem to process it.

For now, I'll call it an unfortunate event. Shit happens.

-

-

"Today's Wednesday... which means we're going to Tema's!"

Ino threw her arms in the air with a cheer, then brought them down abruptly.

"Is _he_ there?"

Temari slammed her locker shut, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "He's always there."

The bell had rung and it was time to go home. We had band practice in accordance to how free we were.

"Aren't college students supposed to be, I dunno, studious? Why'd you have to date the laziest of them all?"

The dirty blonde scoffed, "he's lazy because he is a _genius_. He doesn't _need_ to be studious. What about yours? He's a _creep!"_

Ino turned around to face her swiftly, long blonde ponytail lashing behind her.

"He is not a creep! And he's not my boyfriend! We're... friends."

"...that like to share saliva. Yeah, _reeaaal_ buddies."

The blue eyed blonde blushed and crossed her arms, dignified. "Is he going to at least make crab puffs?"

Temari chuckled at her childishness and quickly went over to hug her friend, who was still blushing cutely. That's how those two are, close mostly by food.

We walked out of the school building, my bag filled with textbooks and homework. The chilly spring air hit me in the face and it felt refreshing. It was sweet, yet still held the nip of late autumn.

Before me walked Ino and Temari, who were either arguing or chatting; I couldn't tell anymore. By my side walked Hinata, who kept gazing at the sky in longing. When we were much younger, in elementary school, I believe, she confided in me her biggest secret. She wanted to fly. That was all it would take to make her happy.

I loved the girl for her simplicity. If I were ever to have a sister, and I'd have the choice to pick, it'd definitely be her.

What does that mean? That it's fine if she's seeing Sasuke (my _ex_) behind my back? No, it's not alright. It's even worse.

A horrid thought ran through my head right then and there.

_What if they were seeing each other before Sasuke and I had broken up?_

"Sakura---!"

It was as if the ground fell beneath me as I was yanked back full force. I landed on my butt, hair bouncing in my face. "What the---"

Behind me, sitting on her butt, was Hinata. She was breathing hard and looked really pissed off. What the hell did _she_ have to be mad at?

"You almost got run over! Watch where you're going!"

Oh. _That._

...I was almost run over?

Ino lent me her hand and I stood, still a little out of it. _I had almost been run over?_

"What are you drifting on about?" the blonde asked, looking just as annoyed.

"Oh," came a squeak from somewhere behind us. "Oh, he's here! Guys, he's here!" Temari jumped on the spot, squealing, then ran towards the black Toyota Camry parking a little ways off. Out of it stepped out a pale young man with a strange ponytail and rather queer eyebrows.

Nara Shikamaru may be a lazy bastard, but when it came to getting things done _well_, he was your man. (Though it might take him longer than the basic human being.)

"Shika!" With one final cry Temari leaped on the boy, who couldn't even smile before his lips were captured in a kiss. Simultaneously we all turned the other way; when those two touched it usually got _nasty._

"This is gonna take a while," muttered Hinata, taking out her black cell phone. Ino sighed, and I tried to block out the slurping noises. It got nasty. And _loud_.

-

-

"You _duuuumb_ son of a bitch. She _saw_ you? Are you _shitting me?_"

Sasuke crinkled his nose and looked at his phone, where the slightly amused/slightly disbelieving voice was coming from.

"Oh, shut up. Unlike you, I don't have eyes on the back of my head."

Hyuuga Neji, beloved (and oh so fine) cousin of Hyuuga Hinata, only sighed through his own phone.

"No, Sasuke. You're just a dumb fuck. Approaching her in school was off limits for a reason, you dipshit."

The raven scowled, and blushed despite himself. "Enough with the swearing, asswipe! Where are you?"

Sasuke shut his locker and began trudging down the hall, sneakers occasionally squeaking against the tiles.

"I'm at your house," Neji replied monotonously. "Itachi let me in. He's having friends over."

The youngest Uchiha scoffed. "His _book club?_ You're lying."

Neji chuckled, now really amused. "One's even baking shit. Oh, wait-- brownies. They're brownies."

Sasuke then proceeded to face-palm himself.

"Fuck my life."

-

-

Temari was the oldest of three, but acted nothing like a mother. Their own mother was dead whilst their father was never home; the man was a workaholic.

Point is, when you don't have parents... you get a little loopy.

"GAARA! I swear to Xenu if you're putting make up on Kasa again you are so dead, you midget!"

That was the first thing we hear once Temari opens the door.

Kankuro, the second oldest, is running down the hall in his cat hoodie, looking pretty angry.

"Not _agaiiin_," Temari sighs, leaning her head back as if praying to some God for patience. "GAARA! GIVE HIM THE DAMN DOLL BACK!"

From the bathroom down the hall we hear a, "I'm making her beautiful!" While at the same time Kankuro whines, "she's not a doll!"

Because we've known Temari since middle school, things like this are normal even for us. Seriously, nothing could surprise us anymore-- even Shikamaru had gotten used to it in the two years they've been dating.

"I recommend you start on those crab puffs, Shika," began Ino as she dropped her bag and slipped off her boots. "They're definitely not making themselves."

Shikamaru only sighed, already used to her fat self too. Even though Ino was as thin as a girl should be, she ate like a vacuum. It can be a little intimidating at times.

"Actually," Shika started, spinning his car keys in one finger, "I'm meeting the guys."

Hinata, who was in the middle of slipping out of her Vans perked up immediately, "the guys? Wait, is Neji here?"

The raven nodded, kissing Temari on the lips. "Yep, they're all at Sasuke's."

Sasuke... even just hearing his name made my stomach knot strangely, and I could only bite my lip. Enough about him. Enough. Enough. _Enough._

Suddenly Temari screamed, "KANKURO! GAARA! Shika's leaving!"

Soon after came the thundering steps and her two brothers stood side by side before us. Kankuro was tall and well-built, but he didn't look very manly in his ever present purple cat hood. Gaara, on the other hand, was fairly short and thin. With his fiery red hair and love for eyeliner, the boy was pretty intimidating.

"We're ready!" both barked at the same time, having the appearance of soldiers presenting to their general. They sort of "looked up" to Shikamaru, who in their eyes, was the only man able to handle their sister. Anybody else wouldn't have lasted as long as he had.

Soon enough the three had left, and it was just us four again.

"Oh! Oh!" Temari kicked off her sneakers, running into the house, "I gotta show you guys some lyrics I'm working on!"

Ino, ever the black hole, followed soon after, drifting into the kitchen. With dread I realized it was just Hinata and me. The lavender eyed girl kept gazing at the ground, even as she walked past me into the living room.

Hinata was the bass player in our little group. Honestly, she could play any instrument she desired but, and I quote: "I feel much closer playing the bass. We're alike." It was true, though. Both were quiet, but there. The bass guitar was the fundamental instrument in any band. And in our friendship, this was Hinata.

Temari came running back, just as Ino, with a platter full of an assortment of chips, came dawdling from the kitchen.

"This is the song, I started it last night and completely forgot to tell you guys," began Temari excitedly, already changed into her house clothes, which consisted of shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Fatty," came Hinata's voice, signaling Ino, "share."

Ino pouted, her mouth full of cheesy chips.

"...just hand over the plate," Hinata said with a chuckle.

Ino stuck her tongue out, showing all the contents in her mouth.

"Oh, gosh, Ino! Manners!"

The blonde only guffawed, which in the end made us all giggle.

This is who we were, I realized with a smile. These were my girls. My eyes drifted to Hinata, who was battling over the platter with Ino.

Is it considered backstabbing?

-

-

**N/A**

I think this chapter's longer. o.O

Oh yeah... I'm already enjoying this.

Erm, I tried to add in some funnies...  
I think only _I_ laughed. ;A;


	5. Chapter 5

Because I was the lead vocalist, my opinion mattered greatly when it came down to the lyrics. I wasn't too worried, though; Temari was our major songwriter, the girl could write amazing songs even if she wasn't trying. As I scanned the notebook she handed me, the blonde said, "I even have a beat to go with it... but I'm not too sure. What do you guys think?"

Just as I had expected, the lyrics were good, as usual. I was about to hand the notebook to Ino, but noticed her cheesy fingers and instead handed it back to Temari.

"It's pretty... lovey," Hinata commented over the blonde's shoulder. She had gotten up to get something to drink.

Suddenly, she became very interesting.

What did Hinata have that I didn't?

Assuming she and Sasuke were, in fact, seeing one another behind my back (which I'd like to believe is a lie, even though it is _so damn obvious_) what made Sasuke move on from me to her?

Did he like bad girls?

Oh, wow. I almost laughed out loud. Hinata was not a bad girl. At. All. The only "bad" thing about her would probably be the skull sewn on her blazer and even that's outlined in pink (my doing. I was taking sewing lessons and she offered her assistance). Besides that... she reads manga in class. It must count for something, right?

Hinata isn't tall or extremely beautiful. No, Hinata's average. Was it her eyes? Did he fall for those large, lavender eyes? Maybe it was her hair. Under sunlight, it gave off a purple hue not a lot of people manage to get naturally.

I began to gnaw at my lip as I analyzed her over. I have pink hair. _Pink hair_. Is that it? Does he just not like pink? I mean, while we dated he never really complained about it. Actually, he never even mentioned it. Was that a bad thing?

Her body. Definitely. If there was one thing any guy would like about her at first glance it'd be her body. Trust me, I've seen her in her undies. The girl got a rockin' bod.

Oh. Wow. Nice Sakura. Very nice. You've reduced yourself to a pile of nasty.

I felt horrible; here I was, talking about my best friend as if she were nothing but a common whore. Yeah, something's wrong with me.

"Sakura!" I jumped, startled so much I yelped. "Do you want some?"

Hinata was offering me her orange juice. Is that what she thought I was looking at? Oh, thank God.

"Uh, no thanks," I said quickly, looking elsewhere. Anything but her. Or them, who were watching me curiously.

-

-

As soon as Sasuke entered through the front door of his house he heard the distinctive sound of his brother's voice. Itachi was going on about the book they (his damn book club) had read, and what he thought of it.

Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's only sibling, gave most of his time to odd hobbies. One of them was his book club.

Sasuke hated the book club.

It was full of weird, questionable people (in more ways than one, trust me) he wished he had never even met.

Ever.

Making sure to drop his bag extra loudly on the wooden floor, the young raven made his presence known. The adults (could you even call them that?) in the little circle didn't even bother to acknowledge him. They chose, instead, to watch Itachi intently.

Freaks. All freaks.

In the kitchen he found his actual friends (still questionable), who were mooching off his food.

"How do you do it?" Someone asked him as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

It was Neji, leaning comfortably over the chrome island in the center of the kitchen. Hyuuga Neji, college freshman, was his "best friend".

Sometimes though, Sasuke just hated him with a passion.

"How the hell do you do it Uchiha?" Neji continued, amused. He didn't even have to ask.

"They don't mess with me, I don't mess with them," he replied coolly, going over to the fridge where Chouji was busy piling food onto his arms. Shoving the large boy away, he took out a can of tomato juice, which was the only thing untouched (no one else appreciated the stuff as much as he).

"It's a cult," Kiba said chuckling to himself as he leaned beside Neji, overlooking the living room.

"That is not very nice," Rock Lee commented from his spot beside Chouji, who was consuming food like a black hole (or Ino during her time of the month). "They just have a high appreciation for reading."

It was followed by scoffs and snorts. "A cult," Kiba persisted. "A damn cult!"

As the boys argued, Sasuke sat beside Neji, who was staring at his hands.

"You look older," he said, taking a swig from the can. "Does uni really do that to you?"

The boy only chuckled. "I met someone."

"Ah."

"...we're getting married."

"Oh."

Neji's whole face crunched up, as if in pain. His whole bemused aura crumbled.

"That's what I've yet to call Hinata. I can't bare to look at her, _speak_ to her without feeling like crap."

Sasuke said nothing; he wasn't too good in advice giving.

"I'm all she has, Sasuke. You know that." He sighed here. "I don't know what I was thinking."

The raven shrugged. "She has me."

Neji _laughed_. Even though he looked as if he were in pain, he _laughed_.

"I love you, man, I really do--- but that doesn't mean _shit_."

It hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he barked, getting angry.

They locked glances, and the older boy frowned.

"Don't make me do this. You _know_ what it means."

Before he could protest; scream about how _unfair_ it was, the doorbell rang, and he stomped to get it.

Moments like these, he hated Neji. He knew _nothing_. It pissed him off, really.

The _fuck_ gave him the right, anyway?

-

-

An hour later and we had relocated to Temari's bedroom, where we could sprawl ourselves on top of her large bed or, even better, her plush carpet.

I personally love her room. It's so her, I find it fascinating every time I step inside of it.

The walls are a honey yellow, covered by old, antique fans she enjoys collecting. Her large, square bed is in the center of the bed where beads hang off the four posters portruding from each corner.

Their father might be a workaholic and hardly be home, but the Sabakus get off really well.

As soon as we stepped in the bedroom Ino jumped on the large bed, clean from all her eating, and started cuddling with the soft comforter. Hinata sat in a large bean bag while I sat beside Ino, and Temari chose to take the computer chair.

"I'm telling you, Tem," Ino started, rolling around in the bed, "I freaking adore this bed."

The darker blonde scoffed. "You should; you spend more time on it than I do."

It was true enough. Whenever we were here Ino would claim the bed, dub it her fortress and kick all intruders off. And when I say _intruders_ I mean me; I'm the only one who still sits on the bed, despite the consequences.

Groaning, Hinata leans back on the bean bag, her bones popping. "So... tired," she mumbles, and I frown.

Honestly. It was killing me. She wouldn't do that, right? She wouldn't back stab me like that? Not Hinata. Never.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino says, sitting up with a bounce. There's this look on her face I don't like. "What's up with you and Naruto? I keep seeing you guys all over the place. Even had lunch together. Don't tell me you're over Sasuke that quickly?"

I stiffened, I know I did. Why must she always bring up the wrong things at the wrong time? There were times I wish Ino would catch a hint a _shut up._

Her inquiry caught Temari's attention, who raised an eyebrow coyly. "Oh, hoho. Naruto?"

The only one not paying me any attention was Hinata, and honestly, I was afraid of knowing why. (Even though I probably already do.)

"I can see why," Ino continued, sitting cross-legged. "He's got a cute thing going for him. I mean, he's loud and and can be annoying as hell... but there's something about Naruto that makes people love him."

Temari scoffed, resting her head on her own shoulder and watching me closely. I couldn't look away.

"I think... he'll do you good."

There was silence, and soon I found myself asking, "what about you, Hinata? What do you think?"

I don't think she saw that coming. Without sitting up she said, "do what you want. If it feels right, go for it."

There was nothing to even go for. I never thought of Naruto that way. I was hurt, he was there. Plain and simple.

But I was still staring at her, at her neck, since she refused to raise her head.

"Yeah."

-

-

Shikamaru, accompanied by Gaara and Kankuro, were the ones who had rung the bell. Shikamaru had made himself comfortable in front of Neji, while Gaara and Kankuro went to watch the heated argument between Kiba and Lee. ("For fuck's sake!" cried Kiba, "they wear _cloaks!_ You don't see Oprah dressed up in a cloak!")

As soon as the pineapple haired man saw Sasuke's face, it had dawned on him that something wasn't right. And as soon as he had stepped foot in the kitchen and saw Neji, he had been proved right.

"So... you two had a fight?" he asked, sitting on one of the spinney stools. Both boys humphed and Sasuke took a swig of his forgotten tomato juice. Shikamaru chuckled at their childishness.

They were so alike, it was ridiculous.

"Neji's getting married," Sasuke mumbled, not staring at anything in particular.

"What?" Shikamaru stared at Neji, blinked a few times then raised his eyebrows. _"What?"_

Neji only sighed, his composure crumbling down. "I did something I told myself I'd never do."

He raised his head, and his eyes burned with pain.

"I got a girl pregnant."

-

-

**A/N:**

I am so going to be late for school, but I wanted to get this in before anything.

I didn't do a thorough checking, so if there are any mistakes just point them out to me and I'll fix them as soon as I get home from school. Or during school. Whatever.

Also, if you have anything to tell me--- advice, critique-- please feel free to do so.  
This _is_ my first NaruSaku after all. I'm no expert. :\


End file.
